Volition
by blackcat93
Summary: ruby corvin is beverly hill's it-girl vampire. after she pushes her dad over the edge he decides to ship her off to boarding school in england, where a thousand year old war is being taken place between vampires and lycans
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Ok, I just wanted to explain this to everyone.**

**In my story vampires are fledgings, making them age normally like humans. When they decide they want to be a full vampire and stay at the age they want, they take a liquid called "trix". Taking trix will make the fledgings ascend into proper vampires, resulting in them being more powerful and deadly than ever.**

**Hope that explains everything. Reviews and ideas would be great!**

**----------------------------------**

_For thousands of years there has been a raging war between vampire and lycan throughout England, unseen by the human eye. No one knows who started this war. The lycans say it was the vampires, whereas the vampires are convinced it was the lycans. Either way one of them is lying._

_Since then lycans have become more perilous. No longer do they have to wait for the full moon to change into a beast – they are now able to change at will._

_The vampires have also evolved over time. No longer do the sun's ultra violet rays torment the bloodsuckers. They walk among humans as imposters._

_No one is certain as to who will win this blood feud, but one thing is for sure, you don't want to be caught in the middle so choose your side wisely._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"That's it!" I hear my dad shout from downstairs. I guess he realized that I totaled his new Mercedes. Well, it wasn't my fault if some moron pulled out right in front of me! Like hello, the guy probably got his license out of a cereal box!

Wonder what the punishment will be this time? No iphone? That's ok I've got a back up – those things are always running out of battery. No car? I'll just get a ride with my BFF Lillith. No allowance? It's ok; I know where dad keeps all his spare cash.

I hear him stomp up the stairs still yelling at me.

"That's the last straw Ruby," he says bursting through my door.

"Oh, please that's what you told me last time" I say smugly. Whoops! That's just pissed him off even more. Maybe it wasn't such a wise move.

"Well this time I'm being serious. Pack your bags now! You're out of control and getting on the first plane to England"

"Funny joke dad. Now being serious, what's my punishment this time? Another lecture that if mom were alive she would be disappointed in me?" I ask

"Boarding school in England. Now pack your bags"

"You cannot be serious. Do they even know my dietary needs?" I ask referring to the fact that we're vampires.

"Oh, trust me this isn't your average boarding school ruby, it's a wake up call to you and all the other out of control teenage vampires"

Surely he must be joking! I wonder if his soon to be wife Harmony had anything to do with it. After all she always wanted me out of the picture.

"So is this your big plan then? What? You seriously think sending me to boarding school in England will magically straighten me out? If so you've got another thing coming," I say through clenched teeth.

"Your plane leaves at 6am tomorrow morning so I'd have an early night" he tells me, shutting the door behind him. He's actually being serious? Shipping me off to boarding school in another country! I rang Lillith – she'd know what to say.

"My life is ruined!" I tell her

"Ruby, what's wrong? Did you break out? Did Kyle dump you?" she asks

"No something far worse. I'm going to boarding school in England!"

"As in rainy, cold, dull England? OMG EWW!"

"I know!"

"How are you ever going to survive? How will you feed?"

"Vampire boarding school" I tell her breaking into sobs

"I suppose that's ok then. When are you leaving so I can organize a farewell party?"

"I'm not having one as my plane leaves at 6am tomorrow morning"

"Your dad must really love you," she says sarcastically

"I'm guessing that Harmony convinced him to go through with it. You wait til I see that gold-digger next!"

"Well, I've got to go. People to meet, places to go. But I'll tell you one thing Beverly Hills is going to miss their Queen Bee"

"Aw, thanks Lil, however I think I'm going to miss it more. I better go pack" I hang up and start to pack.

An hour later I looked around my room. It looked completely bare. My suitcases were lined up neatly in a row at the end of my bed. If dad really loved me he would have just taken away my phone or home school me. But no, he just had to send my off to boarding school. If mom were alive she would have disciplined me properly. Why did she have to die?

Five years ago when I was eleven my mom was diagnosed with cancer. The doctors performed a surgery and told us she was going to be ok. They were wrong. Not even six months later she died. They hadn't taken out all of the cancer and it spread all over her body. It sounds crazy huh? I mean in the movies and books vampires aren't meant to get cancer and died. It's unheard of, they're immortal right? They can survive anything? Wrong!

We're no different from humans. We feel love, pain and sorrow. And for god's sake we can even die from cancer! Humans think they've got us all figured out, when they're not even close to the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine Ruby" dad pulls the sheets off me.

"Hmm…what time is it?" I mumble.

"4am. Now get ready because we've got a plane to catch"

Dammit! I was hoping it was all just a bad dream. Still half asleep I put on some clothes and made my way downstairs.

"Hungry darling?" Harmony asks in a suspicious sweet voice.

"No thanks, I've seemed to have lost my appetite" I say coldly as she narrows her eyes at me.

"Come on Ruby or we'll miss the flight" dad says rushing me out the front door.

"Bye now darling", Harmony leans over to hug me, "have fun in hell" she whispers in my ear so dad doesn't overhear.

That stupid gold-digging spawn of Satan.

The flight was long and boring. Dad slept the whole way. I ended up watching reruns of an old TV show where the vampire was cursed with a soul and saved people while looking for his own redemption. By the time the plane touched down in England I was completely hooked on the series and begged Dad to to buy me the seasons.

"Are you excited?" he asks me as one of his limos picked us up from the airport.

"Is that a joke?" I reply sourly.

"Oh sweetie, it's for your own good. Give it a shot and if you still don't like it then you can come home after the first semester. How does that sound?"

"Like it's going to be a really long and boring semester"

"It's not that bad. You'll make new friends and probably won't want to come home."

Before I could say anymore the limo stopped. I rolled down the window to see a huge gothic castle. It was huge and looked eerie.

"Come on Ruby, we have to meet Headmistress Raven" dad told me

Oh joy! Atleast he wasn't just going to drop me off at the front gates. We walked through the halls with paintings of famous vampires and made our way to the Headmistress' office.

"Come in" she motioned to us from her large maghony desk, "You must be Ruby Corvin and Mr. Corvin" she said shaking our hands.

"Please, call me Daniel" dad told her.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you young lady. I've heard great things about you"

"They're obviously lies" I tell her coldly.

"Ruby Jaymes Corvin" my dad interupts before looking back at the headmistress, "She's still a little upset about leaving home" he explains for my behaviour.

"That's understandable", she hands me a few sheets of paper, "that's your timetable and the school's rules. If you break any of these you will receive a warning. On the third warning you will be judged by the honour court to decide your punishment, most likely you will be expelled"

I look down the at sheet of paper in my hand.

**Lights out after 10pm on school nights, 1pm on weekends**

**No sneaking out of the school's grounds**

**Not allowed in the opposite sex's dorm rooms**

**No smoking, alcohol or illegal substances**

**Respect the matrons and elders**

**Complete all homework and assignments by their due date**

**No phones**

Hmm… doesn't sound too bad except for rule 2 and 7.

"We set these rules to ensure our students have a bright and happy future" Raven explains to my dad. He just nods like a moron.

"How will I be able to keep in touch with everyone at home with no phone?" I ask her

"But you're already home" she smiles, "There's a payphone on the second floor so make sure you have enough change" she informs me.

That sucks major arse! No phone! How will I be able to txt Lillith and Kyle? Oh crap! I didn't even tell Kyle I was moving! I suppose Lillith would have told him though. I'll have to ring him as soon as I go to my room. Boarding school was going to be my very own personal hell.

"Now if you'll just follow me I'll show you to your dorm room". We walk out of her office into the crowded halls. It looks like class is out. Everyone was staring at me and whispering behind their hands. I felt like a leper. This kind of attention is what I was used to back home, where my name was on everyone's lips, however here I felt nervous and scared.

Some of the girls smile and wave to me, whereas some glare and flick me the bird. Just lovely! Obvously some girls still need to work on their attitude problem.

"Now here is a key to your room. I'll let you get settled in. If you have any dramas just let me know" Headmistress Raven tells me as she walks off. I unlock the door to what will be my sanctuary for the next semester. The walls are a blood red. I see two single beds at either end of the room. One covered in a multi-coloured doona, the other with a poo brown blanket. I'm guessing that's my new bed.

"Lucky you packed all your bedding" Dad tells me, dropping all my suitcases on the floor with a thud, "otherwise you'd be sleeping with fleas by the looks of that blanket" he laughs at his own words.

"Ha-ha" I say rolling my eyes.

"I saw that missy", he looks down at his watch, "Oh buggar! Sorry sweetie, but I've got to run. I promised Harmony I'd take her out to dinner tonight. Have fun packing!" he kisses me on the forehead and is gone in a flash.

Life officially sucks. I unpack everything and ring Kyle.

"This is Kyle" he picks up

"Kyle, it's me"

"Oh hey Ruby. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm in England at the moment at this boarding school."

"Oh yeah Lillith mentioned something about that to me this morning. That sucks!"

"Yep, it sure does. I'll be home after this semester though" I tell him

"That's great Ruby, but I don't think I can wait that long til you get back. Maybe we should see other people while you're in England?" he suggests

"What? Are you breaking up with me because you can't a lousy six months until I get home?"

"Well, when you word it like that - yes"

"You've got to be kidding me! Can you think with your upstairs and not with your downstairs for once"

How dare he break up with me! I'm only gone for six months. What a jerk. I don't know what I ever saw in him.

"Six months is a long time Ruby and people change"

"Asshole" I hang up the phone and hide it under my mattress, before laying down on the bed.

"Hi there roomie!" I hear a girl's voice. I open up my eyes to see a pretty blonde staring down at me. I must have fallen asleep.

"Hey" I mumble.

"I'm Alaska Hudson" she says grinning at me

"Ruby Corvin" I tell her

"So, what do you think of Spencer's academy so far?" she aks while sitting down at the end of my bed.

"I'm not too sure yet. It seems ok I suppose"

"You'll get used to it. There was a lot of buzz about you today. Don't worry though it was all good, plus all the single guys are going crazy! You're considered as fresh meat to them" she informs me

"Charming. It's ok though I'm only staying for the first semester"

"Are you being serious?" she shrieks, "getting into Spencer's academy is virtually impossible. It's an elite school for the talented vampires. All of the royals send their children here. You practically have to be enlisted before you're born!"

"Wow! Really? I thought it was going to be like boot camp"

"Nope, it's the best place on earth. There is no place I would rather be than here. Can I have a look at your timetable?" she asks

I hand it over to her and she studies it.

"Hmm…looks like we only have combat together" she says handing it back to me.

"Combat?" I ask confused. Was that like gym or something?

"You never learnt combat at your old school?" she asks, looking at me as though I'm speaking another language.

"No, I went to a normal highschool with humans"

"That's crazy talk! Surely not" she mutters shaking her head, "combat is like self-defence basically"

"As in fighting physically with people?" I asked horrified

"Everyone needs to learn it if they want to be an Angel of Death"

"Angel of Death?" I ask even more confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of that either?"

I looked down to the floor ashamed that I am so dumb.

"An Angel of Death is like a guardian for the vampires. They're the ones that protect the royals and hunt lycans" Alaska explains.

"Likins?"

"It's spelt L-Y-C-A-N. They're werewolves and we're at war with them."

"War? My dad has shipped my off where there is a war going on? Was he trying to get me killed on purpose?"

"Calm down, it's ok. We're safe here. They would never attack the school – they're not strong enough, or smart enough for that matter" she reassures me patting my shoulder.

"Ok then, well why am I doing combat? I don't want to be a death angel?"

"Angel of Death" Alaska explains

"Whatever. Same thing!"

"Even if you don't want to become one everyone is advised to take the class. It will be like suicide if you don't. I however am looking forward to being an Angel of Death. You have all these cool gadgets and the best of the best are chosen to live with the royals as their guardians" she informs me, her brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Awesome" I say half-heartedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - thanks for all the reviews!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Laura, Scarlet and Veronica", Alaska introduces me to her friends that night at dinner.

"Hi" I manage to say.

"So, seen any guys you like yet?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Scarlett! I'm sure she isn't as boy-crazy as you", Alaska butts in.

"No actually, I havent yet" I answer her question.

"You will though. Trust me on that" Laura says, "this place is an absolute meat market, however most of the good guys are taken"

"You've got that right" Alaska agrees.

I didn't care. I was so over boys and how they only ever seemed to think with what was in their pants.

"How many students are emrolled are enrolled here?" I ask.

"Too many. Nah, probably only about 1,500", Veronica tells me

"See that table over there in the corner", Laura asks pointing to the table.

I nod my head.

"They're your nerds, very competitive with marks. They'll do anything to be top of the class. Next to them is your athletes, then there is the art freaks, wannabe rebels, goths, student council members, musicians and then you've got your royals over there" she explains to me, pointing out each table.

"And what are you guys classified as?" I ask.

"We're clanless" Alaska states.

"We're sort of like outcasts, yet more quirky and people don't tend to hate us. Well some people do, but that can't be helped." Veronica rambles on.

"Cool."

I see Headmistress Raven walk in the hall and everyone goes silent.

"Goodevening everyone. I hope your classes went well today. I would just like to acknowledge that we have a new student with us this year at the academy. Her name is Ruby Corvin. Be sure you make her feel welcome" I feel everyone's eyes on me and my cheeks start to burn.

"You may now drink" she finishes before sitting down at the teacher's table at the front of the hall. Hundreds of servants walk through the doors with wine glasses filled with blood. Yum. I'm starving.

"Clay's coming over" Veronica says.

"Who's Clay?" I ask

"He's Alaska's childhood friend. He's really nice, although he hangs out with idiots" she explains to me.

"Hi, you must be Ruby" Clay says as he reaches our table, "I'm Clay"

"Hi Clay" I smile. He seems nice.

"Hope Spencer's isn't too imtimidating for you"

"No, so far so good. I think I'll like it here" I honestly admit

"Good. I hope we have a few classes together" he flashes his perfect white teeth at me.

"Me too" I say

"See you around then Ruby" he says walking off.

"So, you and Clay could be a couple?" Alaska suggests nudging me.

"No thankyou I've just come out of a relationship and not looking for a new one at the moment. Although Clay seems very sweet"

"Too bad. Clay's a good guy. Nice personality, good grades and star of the basketball team"

"We have a basketball team?" I ask interested.

"Yes, along with athletics, swimming, hockey, tennis and soccer"

"Cool, I might try out for a team. So you and Clay have known each other since you were kids?" I ask Alaska.

"Yeah, our families are close so we basically grew up together. When I first came here I knew no one except for Clay so he introduced me to Scarlet, Veronica and Laura"

"Which was unlucky for us" Laura jokes, "what classes do you have?"

"Combat, calculus, behavioural studies, bodyguard theory, ancient history, english excellence and gym" I say trying to remember my timetable off my heart.

"Cool, we may have gym and english together"

"You do not want to do gym here!" Veronica interupts.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's absolute torture! I lasted a whole week in the class before I had enough. You wake up with your whole body aching the next day" she moans, as if re-living the pain.

"Oh. I was top of my class back home but I suppose that's a bit different as I went to a human school"

"Don't listen to Veronica", Scarlet tells me, "it's easy if you have a good stamina and are athletic. If not don't even bother doing it unless you want to be an Angel of Death"

"How old do you have to be if you want to qualify?" I ask interested.

"Any age just aslong as you're a full vampire"

"Aren't we already full vampires?"

"No, we're only fledgings. To become a fully fledged vampire you have to drink this liquid called _'Trix'_"

"Cool name. My dad never explained that to me"

"Tell me then, is your dad a fledging? Does your dad age?"

"Yes he ages. What does that have to do with anything?" I ask getting confused.

"If you're a fledging you age normally like humans, however when you ascend into a paper vampire you're fully immortal and never age. If you never take the trix it means you can die of old age and diseases"

I guess my mom was a fledging then. My dad must be one too. Why didn't he ever take Trix. Could you imagine being able to stay young forever? Who would pass up an offer like that?

"So have any of you taken it yet?" I ask interested.

"No, it's stupid to take it at this age. We're too young. I was thinking of taking it when I'm about twenty. Although some students have already taken it. Stupid really. Who wants to stay sweet sixteen forever" Scarlet says.

Is she kidding. Sixteen forever? Life would be amazing! Although I could see what she means. Maybe I'll take it when I'm eighteen. After all, it's only just over a year away, seen my birthday is in a few weeks.

I wish I was back home. I wanted to throw a huge party for my 17th and invite everyone fabulous. I guess that idea went out the window when wrecked dad's car. I wonder if they'd let me throw a party here for my birthday? That would be awesome. I would have to have a theme though.


	4. Chapter 4

"How nice of you to join us Miss Corvin" a stocky, muscular man who I assumed was the teacher told me as I entered the gym for my first class – combat.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a bit lost" I apologise

"Just don't let it happen again. Have you ever done combat before?" he asks

"Nope"

"Do you mean no sir?" he asks raising an eyebrow. I could tell I was going to have problems with this guy already.

"No sir" I mumble feeling thirty sets of eyes on me.

"That's what I thought. Seen you're only a beginner you can start doing suicides" he tells me smirking. This guy was a real wanker.

"Suicides? Isn't that what you would do in gym? This is combat right?" I ask innocently.

"Yes this is combat. However seen as though you have no experience in this class I suggest you listen to my orders carfeully! Now go do suicides."

Fine then, looks like I'm doing suicides for the next seventy minutes. Suicides should be banned. Spencer's was officially my own personal hell.

I lost count of how many suicides I actually did and by the time I had behavioural study in third period I thought my legs were going to collapse from underneath me.

"So what's with the combat teacher?" I ask Veronica in class.

"Mr. Feldman. I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you. He could easily pass for hitler's long lost brother" she tells me

That's just perfect. He's most likely going to torture me now for the next six months.

"Are you joking? Please tell my you're joking!" I plead

"Oh no! Don't tell me you got on his bad side?"

I nod biting my lip.

"That's ok. Look why don't you ask Alaska if she can help train you in your spare time so then you can catch up to what they're doing now?"

"That sounds like a really good idea. Thanks"

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. I just had to impress Mr. Feldman to get on his good side.

"Do they allow students to have parties here?" I ask curiously.

"Um…not too sure as no one has ever had one here. You could go ask Headmistress Raven"

"What's with her anyway? She's seems a little kooky"

""Yeah, I guess she can come across as a bit weird. She's really cool though, really laid back. She's been headmistress here since 1987 although I have no idea why she would want to teach a bunch of spoilt brats" Veronica laughs.

"Does she teach any classes?" I ask interested about the headmistress.

"No, however she's the girl's soccer coach and coordinator. You should try out for the team. We've lost a few of our good players last season."

"Yeah I think I will. How old is she? She doesn't look a day over twenty-five"

"Alaska told me ages ago that she was like twenty-nine or something. A few years she was thinking about leaving the academy for some family issues but I guess she decided to stay instead"

I was officially intrigued by Raven. I wonder what the family issue was. It would have been pretty important for her to consider leaving the academy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in" I hear Headmistress Raven's voice say from behind her wooden office door where I just knocked. I turn the handle and poke my head through.

"Nice to see you again Ruby. Have you settled in ok?"

She bekons me to sit down on a chair.

"Yes Miss. Spencer's academy is very welcoming. I'm thinking about trying out for the soccer team" I tell her with a big smile.

"That's good dear" she seems uninterested, "is there any reason in particular you have come to see me?" she asks shuffling the papers on her desk. Now was my chance to ask her.

"Ah…um…well …I was wondering if I would be able to throw a party at the academy for my birthday?"

"Your birthday is October 31st am I right?"

"Yes" I whisper. How on earth did she know that? Of course she would know that I realize. She has all my files remember. She must have a good memory then.

"Hmm. I suppose I could allow that. However you would have to invite all the students so no one is left out", she looks up at me smiling, "and I would have to be invited."

What is with her? She's so… Weird? Strange? Quirky?

"I can deal with that. Is it ok if I have a theme?" I ask

"Theme? Why would you need a theme? It's halloween!"

I suppose she was right. I'll have to make up the invitations tonight and put them up around the school so people have time to organize costumes. What was I going to wear? I could go as a witch? Goddess? Hippy? Cheerleader? Human? The list goes on, however everyone else will be thinking the same things. I need something that no one else would even think to wear!

My thoughts were interupted.

"…Mr. Feldman informed me that you've never done combat before. I will ensure to find someone who will be capable to train you out of school hours" she tells me.

"Thanks for the offer miss…"

"Please, call me Sophia" she interupts…again…

"…Sophia, but I've already asked Alaska Hudson to help me"

"Hmm. Miss Hudson is a great student, yet she is not the strongest fighter. You need to practice with some one who is strong and knows what to do. It will be the only way you can catch up to where the rest of the class is up to"

"Oh, ok then"

What was wrong with Alaska? I didn't want some random teaching me!

"Swing by my office tomorrow afternoon and i'll inform you who it will be" she says before motioning to me to leave the room. I guess I can tell when I'm not wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is really good at combat?" I ask Laura at dinner as I explain what the headmistress told me.

"Boys or girls?" she asks

"Either"

"Well, you've got River, Michael, Stephen, Gwen and Harper. I think they're pretty much the best out of the best here. I remember Feldman once made me fight Gwen in class. It was so embarrassing. She bent me like a pretzel" Laura shudders.

"Oh" I say as my face fell. I didn't like the sound of training with anyone of them.

"Clay? Hey Clay!" Alaska shouts over my head across the hall, waving at Clay. He looks over at us before turning away to go sit with his friends.

"What's his problem?" Scarlet asks

"I dunno. He's so sullen and arogant at times. Always brooding over something" she says.

"I think Raven will get Michael to train you" Scarlet leans over to me, "he's a god and he knows it. Watch out for his girlfriend though though, she gets very jealous if any girl even talks to him. Michael's already been accepted by the royal court to guard Princess Makenna and he's only seventeen. The teachers keep pressuring him to take trix but he won't. Who knows why though."

"Can you point him out to me? I've never seen him" I ask her. Scarlet points out a tall brunette laughing with his mates. I notice a curvy blonde on his lap. That must be his girlfriend.

After dinner I asked the girls if they wanted to help me make posters for my party.

"It's so cool how you were born on halloween" Veronica gushes.

"I suppose so"

"I know this great band I could get to play at the party" Laura offers

"That would be awesome. Who do they sound like?"

"They sound a bit punk rock. They're called the Breeders. I know the name sucks but they're actually pretty good"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after the posters were finished and hung up around the school I couldn't get to sleep. Eventually when I did, I dreamt of walking alone in the woods with a pair of yellow eyes watching me from the distance, lurking in the shadows. I started to run but they caught up with me and…

That was where the dream finished. I was awake for the rest of the night, tossing and turning, wondering what the dream meant. I hated having dreams that I couldn't decipher.

Instead of laying in bed obsessing about yellow eyes I decided that I'd go for a morning run. I pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants and an old shirt with a parker over top. I still wasn't used to the cold, drizzly weather. I quietly tip-toed downstairs and snuck out the front door. It was absolutely freezing.

I started with a light jog around the school before I started getting bored with the same scenery repeating itself. I mentally debated about leaving the school grounds. I mean no one would see me as they're all sleeping soundly in their beds. Rebel Ruby won so I decided to make my way to the edge of the grounds into the forest. I found a path to follow and I started picking up the past. Not long after I started hearing footsteps. I didn't know what direction they were coming from and I didn't want to find out. I started sprinting back to the grounds but I forgot what way I came in. I was either getting further into the forest or closer to the academy. The footsteps were getting louder now behind me. I pushed my legs to go further. They were starting to feel like jelly.

"Hey wait up!" I hear a guy's voice behind me.

I keep running staring down at my feet pounding on the uneven dirt floor.

"STOP!" he shouts, sounding closer.

Suddenly I feel a hand grab my waist and pull me back, landing on something hard. I realize that I landed on the man that pulled me back. I elbow him in the ribs, trying to pull myself away.

"Let go of me your jerk!"

His arms untangle themselves around me and I roll off him.

"You can thank me later for saving your life" he says grinning at me.

"Save my life? From what exactly?" I retort wiping myself down.

He points ahead of us. I follow his gaze to see the edge of the cliff, not even a metre away from us.

"Far out" I whisper. I almost ran over the cliff. What was I thinking?

"You didn't think to stop running when I told you to?" he asks

"Well you could have said there's a cliff edge right in front of you"

"You would have went over it by then. You weren't trying to commit suicide were you?" he asks

"NO!" I turn to face him properly. He looked as though he was my age if not a couple years older. He had dark hair, almost black as midnight and honey coloured eyes. He looked like a greek god or an underwear model. He was tan and wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt. I could feel my heart racing in my chest.

"I…I better get back now" I stammer.

"Ok then. See you around sometime again. I'll be waiting for you" he kisses me on the hand before turning away disappearing among the trees.

In a daze I made my way back through the forest to the academy. I snuck back in through the doors and took a shower. Only then did I realize I didn't even ask the handsome, mysterious stranger what his name was.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Meanwhile in downtown London…**_

"Did you find her son?" Wyatt Gossard asked his only son.

"Yes father, the seed has been planted. How did you know the dream would work?" Kovu asked his Da.

"Because your mother promised me it would", he seemed agitated Kovu thought to himself.

"Where is she anyway?" Kovu asked.

"Who knows! Probably with her nose stuck in another witchcraft book."

It had been no secret that Wyatt and Lillian Gossard had been going through some marriage problems. Kovu wished that his Da wasn't so power hungry. He had forced Kovu to track down this Ruby girl in the woods this morning.

"Why?" he had asked his Da. Wyatt Gossard didn't like being questioned by anyone.

"Because she's Sophia's niece. Ruby doesn't know this though. Flirt with her, get in her pants. Just make her fall in love with you, trust you. I need her to get closer to Sophia. That bloodsucker's days are numbered."

At first Kovu wasn't interested in getting close to Ruby; however after meeting her this morning in the woods he was intrigued with her. She wasn't like all the other girls he's known. She wasn't trying to impress him, to flirt with him. Kovu was used to having girls stick to him like glue. It wasn't his fault he was good-looking with black hair and golden eyes that melted girl's hearts. Plus he was also the son of the most well-known famous lycan. Wyatt Gossard was a legend in the underground. The best vampire hunter in centuries, and he pressured Kovu to follow in his footsteps.

Although Kovu wasn't like most eighteen year old lycans. He didn't care about slaying vamps. He just wanted to leave England all together and escape some place far away from his over-bearing, controlling Da.

"So son, what's Ruby Corvin like?" Wyatt asks him.

"She's 5'7 with honey coloured hair and hazel eyes"

"No, that's not what I meant. Did she seem smart?" he presses.

"Ah, not smart as she almost ran off a cliff. I had to save her. Although she is a good fighter", Kovu lifts up his shirt to show his Da the massive bruise Ruby gave him.

"How on earth did she do that?" Wyatt didn't like his son showing weakness when he was born to be a great warrior.

"She elbowed me in the ribs after I saved her" Kovu replied sheepishly.

"I see. You'll be going to the woods every morning from now on. Hopefully she'll show up again."

"I hope so too" Kovu whispers under his breath, one out of earshot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back at the academy…**_

"So where were you this morning?" Alaska asks as I enter our room.

"Couldn't sleep so I went for a run" I tell her. I didn't add the part about meeting my mysterious stranger.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asks suspiciously

What? Was I smiling?

"Ah, just thinking of a funny joke", the lie comes easily and Alaska doesn't question it.

I can't believe I didn't even ask what his name was. I must have been too caught up in the moment. My hand still tingles from where he's kissed it. Lips of an angel. His eyes were amazing, unlike any liquid gold I've ever seen before. Hang on what was I saying; I didn't want to be in a relationship. I only ever end up with losers. Besides, he seemed a little too confident, but maybe that's because I've gotten shy since moving here. He couldn't possibly be interested in my though. Without make-up I was rather plain Jane. Boring hair. Boring eyes. Plus the boob fairy didn't exactly extend her visit. Back home it was good to be thin and slender, but here at Spencer's curvy was considered sexy.

For the rest of the day all I could think about was him. I completely forgot about seeing Headmistress Raven that afternoon.

"It's ok", she told me later that night when I went to apologise, "I still haven't found you a trainer yet. Come and see me by tomorrow afternoon. I should have found someone decent by then"

------------------------------------------------------------------

I set my alarm for 5am. I figured that would give me at least two hours to go for a run and see if the boy was there.

"I thought you wouldn't come" he says as I approach from behind. Dammit! How did he hear me?

"Yeah, I always go for a morning run" I say trying to sound casual.

He turns around and flashes me a row of perfect white teeth. I'm awe-struck.

"I'm glad you did. This can be our morning ritual. I'm Kovu by the way"

"Ruby"

"I like Ruby. Do you go to Spencer's?"

"Yes. I just transferred here a few days ago. So far it's been ok"

"Just ok? Even after meeting me?"

This guy was extremely confident. He's probably an expert at charming teenage girls. Say something cool Ruby. Don't embarrass yourself in front of him.

"Yep. Just ok" I was so lame! I must sound like a special kid. Hold that thought – why did I even care what he thought anyway? I didn't want to be involved with anyone at the moment. Yet he looked like a Greek God…


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, thanks for all the reviews especially rocktheroxie and c.a.s.1404 - they're much appreciated!**

"You'll have your training sessions every afternoon from three til six", headmistress Raven informs me later on that day.

"Ok then. Three hours is a long time though"

"Yes, but you'll get used to it. Mr Turner will be teaching you everything you need to know"

"Mr Turner? Is he a teacher?"

She laughs and I feel stupid for asking the question.

"No Ruby. You may know him as Callum Turner. He's a senior this year. You'll be meeting him this afternoon in the gym for your first training session"

Who was this Callum Turner? I've never heard of him before in my life! Alaska had never mentioned him before.

"Thanks miss" I say before getting up.

"Please, how many times have I told you now. Call me Sophia"

"Err…ok. See you tomorrow…Sophia"

"That's more like it. See you then"

She was one strange lady vampire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's Callum Turner?" I ask Alaska casually that afternoon. I was starting to get nervous. It was only another hour til I had my training with him.

"Stay away from him!" she snorts

"Why?" What was so bad about him? Surely he couldn't be that terrible if Sophia chose him to train me.

"He's a loner, and extremely weird. Plus his mother was a traitor. She was a fledging and left his father for a lycan a few years back. Can you believe that? She went to lie down with the dogs. That was the most scandalous thing for the whole century! Everyone gave him shit about it for weeks, even months, until he finally cracked and almost killed Tyler Lyne. Ever since then no one talks to him. He sort of hangs out by himself a lot however he did a friend or two last year but they graduated"

"Oh" I felt sorry for Callum. It wasn't his fault his mom ran off. You can't choose your family.

"Why are you so interested in him anyway?" she asks

"Umm…no particular reason…except that he's my trainer" I gulp waiting for her reaction. It was right on que…

"WHAT? Raven's gone flamin' mad! Does she want to kill you? She must really hate you a lot to pick him"

Why was Alaska being such a bitch all of a sudden? Sophia doesn't hate me…does she? Surely not!

The next time I looked up at the clock it was 2.50. My palms started to get sweaty, there were butterflies in my stomach and my heart was going crazy in my chest. In another ten minutes I was meeting Callum Turner, the school's very own outcast, for the first time. Hopefully he'll go easy on me. The bell rings. I get up slowly, taking my time walking over to the gym doors. Alaska gives me a sympathetic look before I push the door open and walk in. It's pitch black.

"Shut the door" I hear a voice tell me. I shut the door and the lights flicker on. I'm standing twenty odd metres away from Callum Turner. He's extremely tall, most likely nearing 6'3. He has light blonde hair, which I notice is a little wavy and deep sea green eyes. However there is a scowl situated on his face, causing his eyebrows to lower.

I drop my bags on the floor and walk over to him.

"You can't train wearing that" he looks me up and down, stopping at my jeans and coat.

I cross my arms, staring him up and down, "I'm not changing"

"Yes you are, or you can forget about this class" he says sternly.

I trudge back to my bag thinking about what a major arse he is. I pull out an old pair of sweats and a singlet. I get up and turn to face him while motioning for him to turn around while I get changed. After he's facing the wall I change clothes and tie my hair up.

"I'm ready" I say.

He doesn't say anything but walks out of the gym. What the hell is with him? I chase after him to catch up. We reach the back door to the academy and step outside. The wind nips at my hair.

"Try and keep up" Callum tells me before taking off in a fast jog. I catch up to him.

"This is my great training session? Going for a run?" I ask bewildered. Like hello I go for a run every morning already.

"Yes" he says curtly.

"Are you going to elaborate on that?"

"No"

"Do you always give one word answers?"

"No"

"Yeah right" I complain. He was the most boring person and what was with the one word answers? Maybe he was trying to come off as mysterious…well it was working.

"Shut up and run" he says angrily before picking up the pace and firing ahead of me. Alaska was right. Sophia obviously hated my guts. What did I do to deserve this?

"I CAN SEE WHY YOUR MOM LEFT YOU!" I shout after him.

He stops dead in his tracks and turns around to face me squarely in the eyes, even though he's six inches taller than me. He starts striding over towards me, with his fists balled at his sides. I feel my stomach drop. He roughly grabs me by the arms and pushes me up against the shed. A sharp pain shoots through my back where it has just collided with the hard tin.

"Don't you ever talk about my mom!" he growls at me.

"Then don't be such an arse! You don't even know me and your treating me like scum" I hiss back at him.

He releases his grip on me and starts to walk away slowly.

"So, you're probably like every other snobby girl at this shit-hole place that gossips about my family"

"No actually I haven't even heard of you until today, let alone your mom! Besides you can't exactly chose your family, but you've got to be loyal to them" Did that even make sense?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he shouts back at me, his face looking flushed.

"Figure it out if you're so smart" I retort.

He starts jogging back to the school, "See you tomorrow. Same place, same time"

Well, that just went wonderful. I managed to piss off the school's nut case! Smart move Ruby, you retard! I trudge back to my dorm and go to bed.

"Are you coming to dinner?" Alaska asks me. I roll over under the blanket to face her, "No thanks. I'm not hungry". I close my eyes and try to block out the world. I wish I could disappear through a crack in the floorboard.


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for all the reviews :-)**

**------------------------------------------------**

I woke up feeling like shit. I think I was coming down with a cold or something. Alaska was still fast asleep so I decided to go for a run. Hopefully Kovu would be there this morning. I desperately needed to talk to him. He was the only I could trust, the only one I could confide in. He was like my new best friend who I know wouldn't judge me no matter what I told him.

Kovu was sitting on a large boulder by the time I arrived.

"You had a bit of a sleep in today?" he asks

"Yeah, I think I needed one though. I hate this place. The students here all know each other and sorta click, whereas I feel like I can't trust anyone…except for you"

He cocks his head to the side whilst studying me, "things will change" he says softly.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't even go here. It's torture. I have to do these catch-up combat sessions as I went to a school full of warm-bloods back home. They guy training me is a complete psycho. I think the headmistress must hate me or something to put me through this" I sulk, aware of how childish I must sound to him.

"I'm sure the headmistress doesn't hate you. Things will get better. It's only your first week here though isn't it?"

"Yes, I arrived on Monday morning"

"And it's only Thursday" he smiles.

"Why are you here every morning?" I ask curious.

"Why are you here every morning?" he asks back

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Because I like the sunrise. It's magical. Out here in the middle of no-where you can be anyone you want. You can escape reality and pretend you're in a different realm", his memorizing eyes fixed on me.

Ok. That wasn't the answer that I was expecting. He seemed confused about something. Maybe he had some family problems or something?

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask

He gives a short laugh, his eyes seem humorous, "talk about what exactly? How my Da is a controlling, greedy bastard and why my Ma can't seem to stand up to him"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to pry" I apologise

"It's ok, I trust you. I hope I didn't burden you with my family problems"

"No mine are pretty bad aswell…you see…my mom died five years ago. I haven't seen any of my other living relatives since I was a baby as my parents cut themselves completely off from them"

"You win. Do you miss your mom?" he asks before adding, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to"

"I think about her everyday." What else could I say about my mom? She was indifferent. At times I would come home from school with her happy and ecstatic, other times she'd be drunk and sobbing, begging for me to get away from her. Nevertheless, she was my mom. She wiped away all my tears, kissed my scars better and baked the best choc chip cookies in the world. I wish I could have looked more like her. The only physical resemblance I have of her is the same light-brown honey-coloured hair. Although, hers was sun-kissed and wavy, mine is dead straight and boring. I wish I got her blue eyes; instead mine are a weird hazel. Talk about dull features. Dad always talked about how much I was like her on the inside though; how stubborn and big-hearted we both were.

Kovu bought me back into reality, "are you close to your Da then?"

"No, not really. His new gold-digging girlfriend is all he seems to care about lately" Ok, so maybe I was exaggerating a bit, "actually, that's not completely true. He does buy me lots of presents trying to make up for it, but I suppose that doesn't really count"

"Ah well, that's his loss. You're amazing Ruby! You're not superficial like all these other girls in town. You don't seem to judge people and it's like the man upstairs shines upon you inside and out. You're an old soul!" he says passionately.

Oh no! What just happened? I only wanted to be his friend! What's wrong with just hanging out and talking? Why did he have to say that? Maybe I led him on or something? I didn't mean to!

"Say something" he says softly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Umm…I…I've got to get back now." I race back to my dorm and get ready for class. I feel like my head is going to explode.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KOVU'S P.O.V

I just stood there dumbfounded and watched her run off amongst the trees. SHIT! I blew it! I scared her off! Da is going to kill me if he finds out. I just won't tell him. Hopefully he won't sense I'm lying. I'll just have to avoid him for the rest of the day. I can't believe that I just blew my chance at it! I should have just let my obnoxious cousin do the assignment. He would have done it properly and gotten her sucked in. Hopefully mother will stick up for me. No wait, since when has she ever stood up to Da? That's right – never! She has no backbone.

I shape shift back to my natural form and run back home to face my overbearing Da. Hopefully this time I won't get the belt.


	8. Chapter 8

I am the biggest idiot in the whole wide world! I've obviously led Kovu on, unless he's misinterpreted my actions. Don't get me wrong he's absolutely gorgous and everything, but I don't really want to be involved with him in that way at the moment. It's all too rushed. Plus I just humiliated myself in front of him this morning so I probably won't ever see him again.

"Hey Ruby, great news – this Saturday we're allowed to go in town. I was thinking we could go shopping. What do you think?" Laura asks.

"Err...yeah sounds awesome" I manage. Shopping? Is there even any shops around here?

"Cool. I'll let everyone know then. We'll have to start looking for costumes"

Gee thanks for reminding me. My birthday was a little over two weeks away...and I was dreading it! I haven't even chosen what I'm going to go as. I wanted something original but now I'll probably go as a hippie or a witch. Something simple so I'll be able to blend in.

"Do you know what you're going to go as?"

"Not yet. Probably just a witch or something"

"No way! You're going to be the birthday girl! You've got to stand out and shine!"

"What exactly did you have in mind then?" I ask her.

She looked thoughtful for a few seconds, "don't know yet, but there's this brilliant shop with all kinds of designs of dresses and accessories etc. I'll take you there on Saturday"

"Ok cool. Thanks for offering"

"That's what friends are for." I was really starting to like Laura. She was genuinely nice and friendly and didn't seem caught up in gossiping like Alaska and Veronica. I was starting to have hope here. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad.

"I heard that Callum Turner is training you. What's he like? He used to be really sweet you know..."

I didn't want to tell her about what happened. I still feel really bad about what I said to him. It was completely selfish of me to say it because he didn't feel like talking to me. I'll have to apologise to Callum this afternoon.

"Yeah Alaska told me what happened. I feel sorry for him and how everyone treated him"

"They were all really cruel. I wasn't much help though. I sorta just stood back and watched it happen. I'm not a couragous person. I feel so ashamed now about how I didn't stand up for him. Did you here about him and Tyler?"

"Only briefly. Something about Callum finally had enough and cracked"

"Tyler was a real prick. Giving Callum shit 24/7. It went on for months before Callum had enough. They were in combat when it happened. Before anyone knew what was happening Callum crash tackled and starting beating the shit out of Tyler. He just kept on punching him you know. Everyone thought he was going to kill him. They finally managed to pull Callum off Tyler. Tyler was a mess and his parents tried to sue Callum and the school but Sophia didn't let that happen and told the court about how Tyler deserved it by bullying Callum for months. You could tell she was blaming herself for what had happened, for not knowing about how much everyone was an arse to him. Callum kept it all bottled up and I guess just couldn't take it anymore"

"Wow. Really? That's amazing. Go Sophia!" I was in shock. That was a completely different version to what Alaska told me. I didn't feel sorry for Tyler at all. As far as I was concerned he deserved every punch Callum gave him.

"Yeah we have a pretty cool Headmistress no matter how zany she may appear. She was her heart in the right place." I couldn't agree more. Sophia was amazing no matter how kooky she acted at times.

"Oh by the way soccer training is on this afternoon if you want to come. I think it's the same time you've got your lesson with Callum though so it's probably better if you go to that." Buggar. I was hoping they wouldn't be on at the same time. Ah well I supoose my catch up lessons are more important.

"See you later Ruby." Laura heads off in a different direction.

"Bye."

The rest of the day I feel like I'm on autopilot, like I'm floating outside my body and watching from a distance. I try to pay attention to all my teachers in class but I'm too caught up stressing about my birthday party, Kovu, Callum, Dad... the list goes on. When the bell finally rings at three I'm wide awake. I make my way to the gym and once again Callum is already there, waiting for me. "Look Callum, I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday. It was completely out of line and I had no right to say it."

"You're right, it was completely out of line", he laughs and his green eyes light up, "but hey, I've heard worse. It's ok you're forgiven", he looks serious now, "we're going to go for a quick run, then come back and do some weights"

"Oh ok. What about fighting?" Wasn't it my combat that I had to catch up on though?

"No, the first thing you need to do is increase your muscle mass and tone up", he eyes widen, "Oh sorry I didn't mean it like that...I mean...um...you know..."

"It's ok. I didn't take it the wrong way" I laughed at him

"Let's go then."

We go to the back door entrance again and start to go for a jog. The cold wind whips my hair and I'm cursing myself for not tying it up today.

"Do you like Spencer's so far?" he asks as we round a corner.

"Umm... it's ok I guess. You're like the hundreth person to ask me that. Besides I thought you didn't like talking when running" I tease.

"This is a special occasion so don't get used to it. Besides a person can change. Maybe I'm sick of not having a decent conversation with someone my own age."

I couldn't imagine how that would feel. Having the whole school despise and ignore you. "But I'm a year younger than you"

"That's true"

"Well then, let's have a decent conversation...what are your hobbies?"

He laughs, "what kind of question is that? Hmm...my hobbies hey? Combat, combat and more combat"

I smile at his answer, "I take it you like combat? Anthing else like a sport, music, painting, plotting your revenge against the school?"

"I used to play soccer but they made it quite clear they didn't want me on the team anymore. So that would have to be a negative on all of the above, although the last one sounds rather tempting" he jokes, or atleast I think he's kidding.

"You should come to my party" I blurt out.

"Thanks for the invitation but I'll have to pass"

"What? Come on please? It would be so nice to have some decent company other than Laura and Scarlet!"

"Ooh little miss bitchy" he teases.

"Oh please like you'd have anything better to do that night, unless you've got a hot date" The thought of Callum having a date made me...jealous? What was going on here? I didn't even like him in that way, yet the thought of another girl being with him made my blood boil.

"No actually I don't have a hot date which is quite unfortunate. I'll think about it. Happy now?"

"Extremely. You may have just made my day"

This was the beginning of a blossoming friendship. Along with Laura, Scarlet, Kovu and Headmistress Sophia, Callum was in the handful of people I could trust and feel at ease with.

I just hope Callum wouldn't get the wrong message like Kovu did.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - thanks everyone for all the reviews. hope ur liking the story so far. if u've got any ideas just let me know :-)**

Before I knew it Saturday morning arrived and we were sitting on a crowded bus heading into town.

"Clay is totally checking you out" Veronice gushes at me as the bus screeches while turning a sharp corner. Everyone slides to the left. I glance up at Clay who is a few seats infront of us. Sure enough his back was to the front of the bus and he catches my eye. I smile hesitantly. He grins and waves back.

"You should so go out with him!" Veronica nudges me again in the ribs. I have no clue whatsoever how I ended up sitting next to her.

"I don't think he's my type" I say honestly. I had no interest in Clay. Don't get me wrong he's really nice and everything but he was one of those guys. The ones that had everything handed to him on a silver platter. The ones that are good looking yet know it.

"Girl is Clay's type" she replies amused, "he won't be single forever so may aswell go for it now." I didn't bother replying. There was nothing nice to say back that wouldn't offend her. She was annoying the hell out of me. I couldn't care less if Clay was single or not. What's it to me? His features were too perfect. Light brown hair and he was always fixing and stroking, probably to make sure a hair wasn't out of line, and sparkly blue eyes. He wasn't gorgous and rogue-looking like Kovu or deep and brooding like Callum, but he was good looking, I had to admit.

I sighed with relief when the bus finally stopped and Laura bekoned for us to get off.

"That was the longest bus ride ever" I whisper to her. Laura smiled, "You can sit with me on the way home." That sounded like a really good idea.

"So where exactly is this shop?" Alaska asks. I forgot she was still here.

"Just down the road a bit" Scarlet tells her, leading the way towards the end of the street. When we reach the shop I'm awestruck. The outside is painted a deep red with purple swirls everywhere. There's a big sign saying **Bloodstone **in gothic writing and I'm assuming that's the name of the shop. Hmpf what a weird name. We enter the shop and I look around admiring the beautiful designs. The walls are the exact same pattern as outside except for the colours have been swapped around. I start looking through some racks. There were lots of patterns, materials and colours, but nothing that suited me. I hope I would find something nice in this shop.

"Check this out" I look up to see Scarlet holding up a fitting black dress that had some sort of writing all over it in red.

"Cool. What does it say?"

"Not sure, it's written in Gaelic or something. I think I'm going to get it for the party. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think you should. Double check what it actually says before you buy it though." I laugh picturing it saying something completely seedy.

"Ha-ha yes, otherwise that could be a bit embarrassing" she says laughing, obviously thinking the same thing I was. Now i just had to find my perfect outfit. I looked throughout the whole shop but nothing jumped out at me, that is until i was at the counter waiting for Scarlet to pay the shopkeeper. That's when I found THE dress. It was just sitting there on the counter as if waiting for me to pick it up. I lunged for it immediately.

"Is this for sale?" I ask the lady.

"Oh yes dear. It came in last week"

"It's beautiful" I whisper lifting it up. It was a deep blood red, silk dress that probably would go down to my feet. It looked very slimming and elegant. It was like this dress was made just for me. "Can I try it on?" I ask her.

"Of course. The change rooms are just down the back on your right dear."

I tried on the dress and it was a perfect fit. What are the chances of that? It must be my lucky day! "I'll get it. How much?"

"Sixty pounds." I was still new to the change of currency so I had no idea if that was cheap or expensive. I gave handed over my notes and told her to keep the change.

"Bloodstone is AMAZING!" I exclaim loudly as we bustle out of the shop.

"I couldn't agree more" Scarlet says.

"I really like the dress you picked out Ruby. Is it for your party?" Alaska asks. Captain obvious question.

"Yeah, I just need to think of who I'm going to be now"

"What about Miss Scarlet from cluedo?" Scarlet offers. Hmm...that wasn't a bad suggestion but maybe not. "You have heaps of time to make up your mind anyway" she continues.

"True. Thanks for the idea though. The dress you picked out was brilliant darling" I say putting on my best british accent for the last two words.

"YES! You're finally turning into a normal person" Laura jokes. We all end up in giggles, clutching our sides. It felt so childish, yet so normal and reassuring.

"I'm really glad you pissed off you dad to make him send you here" Alaska says.

"Me too." Maybe Alaska wasn't that bad at times. She just liked gossiping too much.

We made our way back to the bus stop and caught the next one back to the academy. This time I sat with Laura. She was much better company. When we arrived back I decided that I'd go for a walk in the woods. Hopfully Kovu would be ther so I could apologise to him for my behaviour the other day. Lately I seemed to be apologising to everyone. Was I turning into a horrible person?

_Please be there. Please be there._ I kept thinking as I made my way to the cliff where our meeting spot was. Sure enough he was there, sitting on the same boulder. He hadn't heard me yet. Maybe this was a mistake and I should turn around. I was just about to when I heard his voice, "Stay. I missed you yesterday." He still had his back to me, staring out into the clear sky.

I made my way closer to him. "I came to apologise. I didn't mean to act so...silly the other day...you...you just caught me off guard. That's all" I say fidgeting with my hands nervously. Being out here today with Kovu out me on the edge and I couldn't explain it.

"No need to apologise. I shouldn't have startled you like that. I just thought that you seemed into me as you kept coming back every morning"

What? He was so sure of himself. "Don't flatter yourself"

"I wasn't. Just using my intuition" he says smirking at me. Why did I even come here?

"Really now, as my intuition is telling me that you're a jerk!"

"I didn't mean to offend you. I was only kidding, just pulling your leg"

"I'm leaving" I say before turning around.

"Wait" he comes after me and grabs my arm.

I spin around, "Why? You're only insulting me. You're rotten company!" I feel my own anger and rage explode within me. He was so cocky, so confident.

"I still meant what I said on Thursday. If you don't feel the same way I'm happy just being friends. Actually no, that's a lie, I wouldn't be happy with just being friends with you, but I think I'll be able to bear it." I search his eyes. Suddenly I feel embarrassed at how I just acted. Why on earth would he be remotely interested in me? Plain Ruby.

"Ok ok, I'll stay. Just to let you know though for future reference your puppy dog eyes don't work on me." I tell him playfully punching him on the chest.

"So what did you today?" he asks. So I tell him everything, well except for Callum. I tell him about my party and the dress, how Alaska annoys me with her rumors and how Veronica keeps trying to set me up with Clay.

"By the way I'm officially inviting you to my birthday party" I say to him.

"I can't come" he says suddenly.

"What? I haven't even told you when it is and you're already saying no!"

"No it's not you. It's just my Da. He doesn't let me do anything." He looks so sad.

"Oh sorry for jumping to conclusions" I mutter.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it"

"If it makes you feel any better the party will most likely be boring anyway"

"Yes, that's extremely conforting" he gives me a quick flash of white teeth. We talk for what seems like hours until he finally has to go. By the time I get back to the academy the sky is dark and I feel as though I'm floating on air.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where'd you go this afternoon?" Laura asks me as we enter the hall for dinner.

I decided that it would be easier if I didn't tell her the truth. "Just went for a walk, a really long one"

"Oh cool", she didn't question it, "Are you excited about your birthday?"

Once again I lied, "Yes totally and my party! It's going to be awesome." I wonder if she can see through it.

"I still don't know what or who I'm going to go as" she groans.

"Me either" I agree.

"I think Scarlet is just going to wear that dress she bought today"

"Did she end up finding out what it said?" I ask.

Laura gives a short laugh. "Yes. It's in Gaelic and something along the lines of love and seduction. Very Scarlet"

I had to admit that sounded a lot like Scarlet - she was boy crazy.

"That sounds like her"

"Yep. Is there anything you wanted for your birthday?" she asks.

"You're the first person to ask me that and I'm hoping you'll be the last" I moan, "don't buy me anything, just give me ideas of who I can go as"

"I would if I could think of any, however I'm completely stumped myself. Maybe I should just wear a brown paper bag" she tells me at the table.

Scarlet, Veronica and Alaska sit down.

"Any ideas as to what I could go as?" Laura asks them.

"No. Just wear something dressy. That's all what I'm doing" Scarlet tells her.

"I'm thinking of going as bloody mary" Veronica tells us.

"As in the legend?" I ask her. That's a really good idea. I'm sure no one else would have thought of that.

"Yes, the chick that scratches out your eyes"

Alaska pipes up, "Well, I was thinking of going as Elektra; that superhero girl in the tight red suit or maybe even catwoman"

"Oh, I wish I had picked something sexy now. I don't want all the guys runnning away from me" Veronica exclaims putting her face in her hands.

"It's ok, scary is good" Laura tells her, "I'm actually thinking that I might go as Kurt Cobain. My hair is practically the same colour and length plus I've got a green cardigan somewhere in my closet. I'll just have to borrow Scott's guitar"

It was settled. Everyone had a costume. Everyone except me. I was starting to worry. What if I couldn't find a costume?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love Sundays. Sunday is sleep-in day. Sunday is usually that day that you spend with your loving family. That is what my old Sundays used to be like, back before I ended up in England. From now on every Sunday was Callum day. I wasn't complaining or anything, but I didn't really understand how I "had to" train all day from nine to five.

"You're early for once" Callum greets me as I enter the gym.

"Why hello to you too" I reply dryly.

"You look like you need some sleep" he tells me. What a nice way to flatter someone. He was obviously trying to say that it looked like I had been hit by a bus.

"Really does that mean I can go back to bed now?" I ask, hoping he'd say yes.

He gives a deep laugh, "You can't get out off the hook that easy. Besides today we're actually going to be fighting"

"YES!" I shout before regaining what's left of my composure, "I mean that sounds cool I suppose"

He starts to get some foam mats out from the supply closet. I go over to help him. ""Are you afraid of hurting yourself?" I joke, "I'll promise to go easy on you"

"These aren't for me – these are for you. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." I must have been staring at him for too long as his ears started to go pink. Could I have done that? No, it just must be the weather.

"It's ok. We're vampires remember. Industructable. Fast healers" I remind him.

"Yes, but it still hurts when you get your arse flogged" he smiles cheekily with his accent more noticeable, making him look like a little adorable kid.

"Is that right" I say as he turns his back to me to get more mats. Swiftly I race up to jump on his back. He's too fast for me and ends up grabbing my wrist and flipping me onto the mat, whilst smirking. Buggar! He's got reflexes like a ninja.

"Owww…my back" I fake moan as if really in pain, "help me back up." I reach out my hand, hoping he'll grab hold of it. He takes the bait. Laughing I flip him on his back.

"That's it" he says obviously trying to sound mad. It wasn't working. I quickly get up and grab a plastic stake from the supply closet. Who knew why it was even in there in the first place. I scan the gym quickly but couldn't see him anywhere. I shut my eyes and cast my senses. Too late, his strong hands are tight around my neck. If I were human I'd be dead by now. How on earth am I going to get out of this one. His arms were practically made of steel. I suddenly had an idea. I just hope it would work. I don't make a sound. I just stare into his deep green eyes that are framed with long blonde eyelashes. I lean in closer parting my lips and I feel his grip loosen. Bingo! He was actually going to fall for it. He leans down towards me and before he knows what's going on I put the stake up to his chest.

"Gotcha!" I say gloating, "I win!"

He looks down at his chest before starting deep fits of laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" I ask wanting to kick him in the shins. He replies with more laughs. I stand there waiting for him to tell me. Eventually he does, "wrong side", before laughing again. Huh? I'm confused. Wrong side? I look down at where I'm holding the stake.

Oh crap! Wrong side! My cheeks burn. How embarrassing! He probably thought I was some dumb twit! It wouldn't be the first time someone's thought that.

"I've got alot to teach you" he says once he's settled himself down. "For instance a person's heart is on their left side. If Buffy or Faith ever got in a fight with you, you'd be dust"

"Buffy?" I ask. Who the hell was she? A lycan or something?

"Buffy Summers?" he says looking at me as if I'm speaking spanish. "You know the whole What Would Buffy Do? Anyway, it's from a TV show. She's a vampire slayer"

"Oh cool. And you watch the show why again?"

"Mainly because of Sarah Michelle Gellar and how kick-ass she was. Plus I'd like to see myself as Angel or Spike" he says pretending to flex his muscles.

"You wish" I retort. Being around Callum was so easy. I didn't understand why no one talked to him now. Stupid pig-headed teenagers.

For the rest of the day we practiced my fighting technique. I was getting there slowly. I was just glad Callum was a patient person as I was generally a slow learner when it came to most things.

When we packed up for the day I realized it was probably to late for me to see Kovu. I felt a pang of disappointment and it didn't go away for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the short chapters...I'll try to make them longer. thanks for all the reviews! **

The next morning I woke up excited – I would see Kovu today! I think I was starting to see him as more than a friend, way more than just a friend, and it scared me. "Morning" I greeted him enthusiastically .

"You're awfully happy even though it's Monday morning." Kovu replies smiling. I feel as though it's more of a question that a statement.

"It's because I'm beginning to realize that this place is actually not that bad, beautiful even" I tell him.

He changes the topic. "So any ideas yet for your costume?" he asks running a hand through his messy hair. It felt like everytime I saw him he got more attractive.

"Nope" I sulk.

"Good as I have an idea…"

"REALLY?" I shout, not able to contain my excitement.

"I was thinking that you should go as little red riding hood, except you could go for a more sexy, classy version instead of the childish one. All you would need is a red cape…which I can lend you"

"That's a great idea!" I wanted to kiss him. I felt myself blush, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Why do you have a red cape though? You're not a cross-dresser are you?"

He laughs, "How'd you guess my secret? No actually, my mum has one. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to lend it to you"

"Thanks Kovu, you're a lifesaver" I tell him.

"Hey, it's what friends are for right?" he shrugs off the compliment.

I walk up to him trying to be as brave as I possibly could. I can feel my bottom lip tremble and palms start to go sweaty. I quickly lean forward and peck him on the lips, before pulling my head back. His eyes are wide with shock.

"I though you'd never do that" he says smiling, before kissing me. Wow! Words that come to mind of what we're doing – hot! Hot! Hot! It felt like Kovu was everywhere. Then before I knew it his hands were on my collarbone and he was pushing me away. If felt like I had been slapped. What? Why would he do that? My world came crashing down.

"I thought you wanted to be more than friends?" I ask angrily.

"I do. It's just I like you a lot Ruby. I mean I may even love you"

"And that's a bad thing?" I cry out.

"No, it's complicated" he sighs.

"Well let me uncomplicate it for you! You either like me or you don't. It's not a hard question Kovu. Don't play stupid mind games with me!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M A LYCAN!" he shouts furious, his hands pulling at his hair. What? He couldn't be serious? A lycan? I was hoping Ashton would come out behind a tree saying 'you've just been punk'd.' If he was a lycan he was probably going to kill me now! Oh god I was going to die right here. May aswell look on the brightside – I'd be joining mom.

"Lycan? You may aswell kill me now then and get it over with…unless you're going to torture me!" I say trying to hide the fear in my voice. This cannot be happening!

He frowned looking lost, "Huh?"

"I'm a vampire, you're a lycan! Aren't we at war with each other?" I say. I was new here, yet still knew about the war. He must have been hiding under a rock for his whole life.

"And what do we have to do with the war?" he asks expressionless.

"EVERYTHING! We are trained to kill each other!" I shriek at him, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I will not cry infront of him! No way is Ruby Jaymes Corvin going to look weak infront of a stupid boy, let alone a lycan.

"So? Listen to me, the war has been going on for thousands of years and probably for some stupid, petty reason" he explains calming down.

"No! Stop trying to make it sound all better. Everything's not peachy!" I say waving my hands infront of me.

"I'm not trying to! I love you Ruby! I couldn't give a shit if you were a vampire or not!" he grabs hold of my hands. I don't pull away even though my brain is screaming at me to.

"How can you talk about love when you obviously don't know what it means!"

"But I do know what it means!" he protests, his voice shaky. "It's the feeling I get when I see you everymorning, the way you smile, the way you don't try to impress me on purpose or look out for my feelings. And I know that it's more than me just wanting to jump you!"

I feel my cheeks go red at the last line. "So where do we stand now?" I ask meeting his gaze. It felt exhilarating, yet completely forbidden.

"I don't know. The only thing I'm sure about is that I want to be with you" he tells me softly. I'm lost in pools of liquid gold.

"I want to be with you too" I whisper with excitement.

"Good. It's getting late, you should probably head back."

That sounded like an awful idea. "How about I stay and we can spend the whole day together?" I offer shyly.

"Tempting, but then they'd come looking for you and find me. Raincheck?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Same time tomorrow?" I ask.

"I'll be waiting", he kisses me quickly and I start to go back through the woods. Everything is my life was falling into place.

* * *

**KOVU'S P.O.V.**

I finally told her the truth about and she wasn't scared or repulsed. I was so frightened she'd turn on me. The more time I spend with her the more I start questioning Da's plan. If Sophia Raven died, Ruby would most likely be shattered. I couldn't bear to see her in pain. It would break my heart. My thoughts were interupted by Da entering my room.

"So son, how's it going? Is the plan working?"

"Yes Da. She's taken the bait…what's going to happen to Ruby afterwards?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Kill her. I told you that at the beginning. You don't like her do you?" he asks sounding gruff.

"No Da"

"Good. Don't forget – keep your eyes on the prize. Make me proud boy." He slaps me on the back before leaving my room. What wonderful fatherly affection. What even was the prize? Sophia's lifeless head on a stick? Maybe if I could just get Ruby to run away with me. We could escape this place and be together. I wish things weren't so complicated. If you love someone you should just be together, not matter who's against it!

I decided I would go see Ma, she'd know what to do. I tap on the door of her private room. She looks up from a book.

"What's wrong Kovu? Has something happened?" she looks worried.

"I'm scared. I'm starting to question Da's plan…it seems so…wrong!"

She embraces me, "Shh… it's ok. Tell me everything"

And so I did. I told her about Ruby and my deep affection for her. How, thanks to me and Da, she and Sophia will most likely end up dead. I weeped in my mother's arms, something I hadn't done since I was five.

"You have to chose your own path in life son" she tells me gently handing me a tissue. "Don't let Da push you around anymore. If you love the girl, be with her"

"Ok. I'll protect her the best I can. There is something beautiful about her, something I can't fully explain. Can I ask for a favour?" I ask, already knowing she'd say yes.

"What sort of favour?" she smiles.

"Can I lend Ruby your red cape?"

"Of course. Why don't I put protection spells on it and she can keep it. Would that make you feel better?" she brushes my hair out of my eyes. I felt like a little kid again.

"Thanks Ma" I say hugging her, before leaving the room. I didn't give my mom enough credit.


	12. Chapter 12

"So Ruby, what's on your mind?" Sophia's hazel eyes question me.

"Ah not that much. Excited for my party I guess" I mumble. It felt like she knew something, like she was reading my mind.

"That's great. It should be a fun night. Any ideas of who you're going as?"

"Yes actually, little red riding hood. A friend gave me the idea this morning."

"That's very creative. How are you finding your classes? Not too hard for you? What about your catch up sessions? Are you liking Callum?"

Whoa! What's with all the questions? I suppose she was just looking out for me.

"My classes are fine, I'm really liking my catch up sessions, Callum's really nice and I think I'll learn a lot from him." I answer her questions.

"That's good to hear then. I think you have a lot of potential…"

I look around Sophia's office. It's cozy. There's shelves of books all around her office.

"You have a lot of books" I state the obvious.

She laughs, "Yes I do, don't I? You can borrow some if you'd like? There's a few on the history of vampires if you're interested" she says getting off her chair and walking towards the bookshelves. I follow her.

"I think you might like this one" she says pulling out an ancient looking book with cursive writing on the front. "This is about how we came into existence and the beginning of the battle with the lycans"

"Thanks." It's all I could say. I would love to have my own personal library full of books on history. My eyes scan through all the other shelves when they stop on a wooden photoframe. It would have to be the only one she has in her entire office. I edge closer to it. There's two teenage girls sitting on a big oak branch above a running stream. One looks a little older than the other by a year or two and their arms are around each other. I look at the photo closely to realize that those girls look a little like me! Their hair is exactly the same colour as mine same and their nose and mouths are the same size and shape as mine. What is going on here?

"I like this photo" I tell Sophia, hinting that she'll tell me who is in it.

"What one?" she asks innocently, looking for more books.

"The only one you have in your office" I tell her.

She looks up, looking a little flushed, "Oh that one. That's just me and my sister when we were teenagers." She smiles weakly and I know that she's covering something up. Then it hit me...

"Is this my mom?" I blurt out.

Sophia drops the book and it lands with a loud thud on the floor. She picks it up quickly and straightens up here blouse.

"Is this my mom?" I ask her again.

"Yes" she whispers, barely audible.

"And are you my Aunt?" I ask, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes" she says more loudly before rushing over and hugging me.

I can feel her tears drip onto the top of my head and just like a chain reaction I start crying aswell. I felt so confused.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I croak.

"I don't know. I was going to tell you eventually, after you were settled down and happy"

"As if. You were planning on never telling me" I say hurt. "Does my dad know?"

"No he didn't know"

I was too tired to fight with her so I let it go. "What was my mom like as a kid? Are you older then her?"

"No, I was a year younger than Savannah. She was a little brat as a kid" she smiles, looking up at the ceiling. "She used to get us into so much mischief"

I couldn't imagine mom being like that. Clearly there was a lot that I didn't know about her though.

"So you've taken trix?" I ask Sophia.

"Yes. When I was twenty-eight. I figured it was the right time to take it"

"How come my mom never took it?"

"That I was never sure of. When she was twenty one she met your father and ran away with him to America. We tried to contact her but she never replied. Five years ago she called me saying she was sick and most likely going to die. I told her I'd fly over and give her trix but she refused saying that one life was enough for her"

" Why did she just let herself die?"

"That is something I think about everyday. She told me though that someday when the time was right she wanted us to meet."

"Really? So I guess it's luck that dad wanted to send me here then?"

"Yes I believe it is, although I've come to learnt that everything happens for a reason and there are no coincidences" she says wisely.

I hear the bell ring from outside. "I suppose I better go to class" I say before walking over to the door.

"How about you don't worry about your classes today and maybe go have a little lie down in your room. You look exhausted" she gently tells me.

"Thanks. I will." I felt weird being related to the headmistress…but in a good way. I wanted to know more about my mom when she was younger, before she threw her life away. I trudge back up to the dorms, tears streaming down my face. I notice Callum walking towards me and I try to duck my head down so he couldn't tell I was upset. He knew.

"Ruby, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

I don't say anything as more tears emerge from my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry now. Everything will be ok." He gently grabs my arms.

I shake my head, "No, nothing's wrong. I just found out some inexpected news that's all. Nothing important" I say wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"It couldn't be just nothing if you're all upset about it" he turns around and leads me down the hallway.

"It's more good news I guess than bad news, but I suppose it just brought up old memories" I burst into more tears thinking of my mom and how much I ached for her to be here with me, comforting me.

"Shhh, it will be ok" he says unlocking a door. He opens it and I peer inside. It's only got one bed against the wall and a TV in the opposite corner. There's posters covering every inch of he walls and some clothes scattered around the floor. This must be his room.

He sits me down on the bed and goes over towards the TV, turns it on and puts a dvd in.

He come and sits down on the bed next to me. "This is the best medicine ever", he tells me trying to be serious so he won't upset me. He presses play on the remote and a tiny blonde is fighing off some ugly looking monster.

Callum can obviously see that I'm looking confused as he says, "This is Buffy, and she's fighting some vampires."

I start laughing "They're vampires?" I say looking back at the screen. They didn't look anything like us? "What's with all the wrinkles on their face?" I screw up my nose.

"I know that they look nothing like us but trust me it cheers you up watching it. And no if you're wondering I'm not queer" he smiles.

"I didn't think you were as you were checking me out at our first training session" I joke.

"Was I that obvious?" he grins. Oh my god, he was! I was only joking. I don't remember him checking me out!

"So do you want to talk about it?" he says slowly.

"Um…well…you see…Sophia is my aunt"

"Wow! Really? That's got to be a shock"

"Yeah, it really was. It's cool and everything but she didn't even tell me. I found out by looking at a photo of her and my mum as kids"

"That's disappointing then, that she didn't tell you. Maybe there was a reason behind it though. Sophia Raven is quite lethal so I could imagine that she's made quite a few enemies in her life"

"Really?" I ask interested.

" Yeah she's ruthless with killing lycans ever since her husband was murdered by one."

"What? When did this happen?" I ask, wide eyed.

"When she was really young, like nineteen or something. She was madly in love with this guy called Talan Raven and they got married straight out of school. He was an angel of death and one night there was an attack and he ended up dying"

"That must have been awful" I say full of sadness. Sophia has had a hard life. First her lover, then my mom. I wonder if there's anymore deaths to come.

"Yes. She's ok about it now though I think. Everyone at the school admires and looks up to her"

"As they should." I started crying again. I didn't want to but I just couldn't help it. I cried for my dead mother, I cried for Sophia's pain and loss, Callum's anger about his mom and Kovu's yearning for life away from his Da. I lay down on Callum's bed and let the tears flow. He laid down beside soothing the pain. My eyes felt heavy and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! sorry about the wait for this chapter, i've just been really busy lately with my family, sport and work, plus i have to go back to school tomorrow (cringe). dont be alarmed if i dont post the next chapter soon as im going on a cruise this saturday for two weeks! happy reading!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling groggy in the unfamiliar surroundings. Callum was gone but there was a note left on the pillow.

_R-_

_Didn't want to wake you. Let me know if you want to give training a miss tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully you're feeling better._

_- C_

Oh god how long had I been asleep? I couldn't even check the time as it appeared Callum didn't own a clock. The door slightly opened and Callum walked in. He looked suprise to see me.

"Oh hey. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks for sharing your bed" I mumble not meeting his eye.

"That's ok, I like to share" he grins chucking his keys on the bedside table.

"What's the time?" I ask.

"About four o'clock. Why? Got a hot date or something?"

"I wish", I laugh, "just wanted to know how long I was dead to the world for"

"You had a rough morning"

"True." Finding out Sophia was my aunt was a major suprise. It was a good suprise though, but it still hurt that she had to keep it from me. I wonder if the rest of the academy knew that we were related. "Did you think anyone else knows that Sophia's my aunt?" I ask Callum.

He looks thoughtful. "I wouldn't think so no matter how much the girls here like to chin wag. I don't think the teachers would have a clue either" he replies.

"What I told you today...would you be able to keep it to yourself?" I ask slowly.

Deep crease marks formed on his forehead. "Did you think I was going to tell everyone? Do you take me for that kind of person who would tell everyone? I thought you new me better than that!" he replied seeming angry and upset.

"Sorry that came out the wrong way. I know you're not like that" I try to apologise.

"Then what do you think I'm like?" he asks quietly.

"Not too sure yet, but I think I'd like to find out" I smile at him. "Want to go for a run?" I ask.

"Now?"

"Nah at midnight. Yes now, when did you think" I laugh at him getting off the bed.

"I hardly think you're wearing the right clothes for running" he says looking down at me. I forgot how tall he was.

"I guess I'll have to change then" I say making my way out of his room.

"Wait" he calls out grabbing my arm. "Meet me around the shed ok? I've got a few things to do first."

I wonder what errands he had to do? "Ok. See you there in about twenty minutes" I say walking away with a big smile on my face. Being around Callum made me...happy, feel normal. It was exactly like being around Kovu. Oh Kovu, I had to tell him about Sophia and everything. I wonder what he would say. I'll have to set my alarm earlier tomorrow morning so I could have more time to spend with him. I went back to my room and got changed into skins and cami. It was suprisingly quite warm today.

Twenty minutes later I was waiting outside the tin shed, wondering where Callum was.

"I'm here" he whispers in my ear. I turn around in awe to face him.

"How did you sneak up on me like that?" I ask.

"That's just one of my many talents. I'll show you sometime of you want? It's what you'll have to learn if you want to be an angel of death" he tells me.

"So are you going to be an angel of death?" I ask.

"Sure am. I'm going to kill every single one of those mongrols" he says referring to the lycans.

"Oh" I suddenly thought of Callum in a fight with Kovu. I couldn't even think of what would happen. One would end up dead. I wonder which one it would be. Callum, a tall, lean vampire with swift and amazing skills or Kovu, a well built, muscular lycan. Both of which I considered to be close friends. Both of who I could trust with my biggest seccrets.

"What about you? Are you planning to be an angel of death?" he asks sounding interested in what I had to say.

"I'm not too sure yet. I'm not a big fan of violence"

"I think you should think about it though. It is quite an amazing job"

We start to run, picking up the pace as we go along.

"Let's go for a run in the woods. I'm getting sick of this scenery" Callum tells me.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm getting a bit tired" I lie.

"You're so bullshitting me. We've only been running for half an hour. You're not scared of going into the woods are you. I'll protect you." If only he knew the real reason I didn't want to go into the woods. What if Kovu was there? Would Callum think of me as a traitor just like him mom?

"Ok fine. We can go. I don't want to go too far in though" I compromise with him.

"Ok sure. We'll make it a short run today"

My heart was racing as we made our way into the forest. For the first  
time in my life I prayed to god that everything would be ok, that Kovu  
wouldn't be in the forest somewhere.

"Are you ok?" Callum asks me concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I reassure him. He looks at me sceptically but  
doesn't say anything.

We run further into the forest, picking up the pace. I'm starting to  
relax now. I guess I was just worrying over nothing.

"Do you hear that?" Callum asks me snapping his head to the side.

I hadn't heard anything. "No. Why? What do you think it was?"

"It was probably just my imagination. Don't worry about it" he says  
laughing at himself. I give a weak smile. We keep jogging until Callum  
suddenly stops. His eyes search the forest and I can feel him casting  
out his senses. His arm grabs mine frantically.

"Someone's here" he whispers, "go back to the academy now. Tell Sophia."  
He shoves me behind him.

"Im not leaving" I spit at him.

"I don't want you getting hurt. Leave!" he orders glaring at me.

I flinch at his words before staring him down. "No"

He stares back until I see his face soften, "has anyone ever told you  
that you're the biggest pain in the arse"

"All the time" I smirk back.

"Stay behind me ok? If I tell you to run, you run. Understand?"

"Perfectly" I say trailing behind him. Quietly he walks deeper into the  
forest with me following. We both cast out our senses and  
find...nothing.

"It's gone" I state the obvious.

"It will be back, unless it's cloaking itself"

"What? You can cloak yourself? How come you never taught me that?" I ask  
loudly. His cool hand clamps over my mouth before whispering, "now is  
not the time to winge unless you want to end up dead"

I nod and he removes his hand away from my mouth. I hear a sound. It  
sounded like a branch snapping, not too far away from us. Callum looks  
around. He must have heard the snapping branch too.

"Watch behind you ok" Callum tells me grabbing my hand in his, leading  
us forward. There's a blurry shadow standing before us and Callum lets  
out a hiss. The figure chuckles and steps closer. Callum inches away,  
his eyes turning dark.

"The mighty Kovu without any bodyguards, that must be a first" Callum  
states as the shadow steps forward. I gasp. It's my Kovu. He looks  
different. Not so friendly, more deadly. He eyes up Callum before  
glancing at me. He is in shock aswell and his head cocks to the side  
studying us. I realize that I'm still holding Callum's hand and wonder  
what he must think of that. I quickly release it and Kovu smirks.

"Hello Callum. Long time no see"

"Why are you on our grounds Kovu? Has your daddy sent you to do his  
dirty work?" Callum hisses.

"Do you want me to say hi to your mom for you?" he retorts and I sense  
Callum tense up. I grab his bicep. "Let's just go ok?" I beg him. This  
is not the Callum I know. He looks completely different. His features  
are sharper and his eyes are dark, almost black. He looks like a  
killer.

Callum turns to face me, "Run back now. Warn Sophia there is an attack  
on the school as Kovu is not that stupid to come here alone."

"No" I say quietly looking into his eyes, "let's both go back and tell  
Sophia. Kovu won't hurt us. He's outnumbered."

Kovu laughs, "Like that would stop me. Why don't you go back and tell  
Sophia Callum, and Ruby can stay here with me"

"How did you know her name?" Callum asks sternly.

"Wouldn't you like to find out"

Before I knew what was happening they both collided with each other.  
Callum was holding Kovu down, ready to take a bite out of his neck. Kovu  
rolled away just in time and kicked Callum in the torso. He let out a  
hiss and went to take a swing. He smacked Kovu square in the ribs and I  
heard a crunch. Kovu yelps and inches away, straightening himself up,  
before lunging for Callum again. He crash tackles Callum to the hard  
ground and I see Callum wince.

Shit, shit, shit! What do I do? I don't want to just stand here  
watching. I have to make them stop somehow before they kill each other.

"STOP!" I shout walking over to them rolling on the ground. Kovu's  
pinning Callum down taking punches. They ignore me and keep throwing  
punches. I try to get Kovu off Callum by tugging him away. Kovu, in  
defence mode, turns around and clips me around the face. I step back in  
shock. He just hit me! My face was stinging horrifically and I felt  
tears well up in my eyes. The fight stopped and both boys were looking  
at me with painful expressions. Callum looked dangerous and with his  
strong arms, shoved Kovu back, pushing him into the tree with a loud  
thud. Kovu, looking worse off then Callum, groans and slumps to the  
ground. Callum runs over, lifts me up into his arms and runs back to the  
academy. On the way back he face doesn't soften and I shudder.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine" I say. He doesn't say anything else for a while.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I put your life at risk. I should have  
never forced you to leave the grounds", he apologises as we near the  
academy.

"It's not your fault. We don't have to tell anyone about this. We can  
just say we were training" I offer.

"NO! I will own up and suffer the consequences. You got hurt today. I  
should have snapped all four of that mongrols legs off" he says. I can  
tell he won't budge on this one.

"Im fine. He just gave me a little slap. It must look worse than it  
really is" I lie. I can tell he doesn't believe me. Maybe Callum can  
read minds or something.

"Can you read minds?" I ask him.

He laughs, "No, I can just sense people's emotions. I guess I can teach  
you that aswell. There's a lot you need to learn about our powers."  
Callum was right. I hardly knew anything about the powers I had.  
He put me down when we reached Sophia's office and let out a long sigh  
before knocking on her door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in" I hear Sophia's soft british accent from behind the door.

Shaking I grab the brass handle, turn it and push the door open.

Sophia stands up abruptly and she must tell by our grim expressions that  
something is wrong as deep lines have formed on her face.

"Tell me exactly what has happened" she says, keeping her voice low.  
Callum pulls out a chair for me and I collapse into it with a huff. He  
also takes a seat, without the dramatic effect.

"Kovu Gossard was in out forest" Callum says gravely staring right at  
Sophia. Kovu Gossard - that has a ring to it. Hang on wait, what was I  
thinking. Kovu is the enemy now. I must not see him again even though I  
desperately wanted to. He had this charisma to just draw me in, hook,  
line and sinker.

"Did anything happen? Are you or Ruby hurt?" she asks worried.

"No, we're both fine. Ruby took a hit to the face though. It's all my fault, I was the one that forced her to go into the forest" Callum tells  
her and I wince at the memory of Kovu hurting me. He didn't mean to hit  
me and it didn't hurt all that much.

"It's not your fault Callum, you wouldn't have known something like this was ever going to happen", she tells him before whispering," So I take we're going to be under attack soon"

"WHAT? THERE'S GOING TO BE A FIGHT" I can't stay composed any longer.

"Its ok Ruby. The students are safe here, but yes they might try and  
attack the school. Don't be alarmed though and lets just keep this  
between us three ok?"

I just nod stupidly at Sophia.

"Are we going to call in reinforcements?" Callum asks Sophia.

"Yes we will have to. Hopefully this won't alarm the students to much",  
she then looks at me, "Ruby, I want you to have extra sessions with  
Callum. You are improving greatly but I need you to be able to protect  
yourself" she says secretly.

"It's ok I told Callum you're my aunt" I blurt out.

She stares us shocked, darting her eyes from me to Callum. "Oh I see"  
she finally says. She gives me a quizzical look and I get what she's  
trying to say. I shake my head embarrassed. She wanted to know if we  
were going out. She lets out a sigh and it occured that she must be very  
protective of me, no matter how much she liked Callum.

"Is that all Headmistress?" Callum asks.

"Yes, you may both be excused" she says winking at me. We leave the room  
as fast as possible.

"What was she trying to say to you secretly" Callum asks curious.

"Oh I don't know" I say. I'm a terrible liar so I wasn't suprised when he  
could see right through it.

"Liar liar. You can tell me the truth. I won't tell anyone" he laughs.

How do I say this? "She wanted to know if there was...err... something  
going on between us" I say instantly regretting it.

"Oh" he lets out. He must be...speechless? Mortified? Something along  
the lines as that, as he surely wouldn't like me in that way.

"Yeah, oh" I reply. Great come back Ruby. You're so witty and  
intelligent.  
We're silent for the rest of the way to my room. Why did he even walk me  
to my room anyway? It's not like there would be any lycans hiding around  
the corner. Maybe he felt protective of me, like a big brother.

"So, are you still ok if we have a training session tomorrow?" he asks  
as we stop outside my door. Do I invite him in or just give him a hug or  
handshake? I was so hopeless at this guy/girl friendship thing.

"Yeah it's fine" I say nodding my head.

"I promise I won't pressure you into trouble tomorrow anymore" he gives  
a boyish grin, making his deep green eyes light up.

"What can I say I must be a trouble magnet" I shrug laughing. He smiles  
at me again before starting to walk away.

"Hey Callum, thanks for this afternoon" I shout after him.

He turns his head around, "Don't mention it. I'd do anything for you" he  
says gently, his accent making him sound sweet and romantic. I give him  
a smile but I think I'm too slow as he's already just about to turn into  
the next corridor. Why is it that both Kovu and Callum made my heart  
beat faster and make me like them so much? Why can't there be one simple  
answer in life? I hate making choices, I usually regret my answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n - hey everyone i just thought id post this chapter before i went away. thanks for all the reviews!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Feels like I haven't spoken to you in ages" Laura tells me the next  
morning as we walk to class. She was right. It has seem like an eternity  
since I saw her last.

"I know. I've just been really busy with the extra sessions" I reply.

"Sophia's got you training like crazy. In no time you'll be up with the  
rest of the class"

"I hope so." I really like Laura but I couldn't tell her about Sophia  
being my aunt, the encounter with Kovu, the fact that there may be an  
attack on Spencer's and my new feelings for Callum. Life was so  
complicated. I was seeing Callum this afternoon for another training  
session. I was now training with him from 3pm til 6pm and then 8pm -  
11pm. He offered to train me in the mornings aswell but I refused,  
telling him some lame excuse that I wasn't a morning person. Although I  
knew it was wrong to see Kovu, I couldn't help myself. I didn't go see  
him this morning but I will make sure that I go tomorrow. I had forgiven  
him for hitting me and I hope he didn't think I led Callum to him  
purposely.

"Earth to Ruby." Laura snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, I'm off with the fairies this morning. My brain is working  
overtime along with my body." I admit.

"It's understandable. Is your heart working overtime too?" she wiggles  
her eyebrows and I laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask sheepishly.

"Yes. Whoever the guy is he must be really lucky"

Hmm...who even was the guy? I was head over heels for Kovu, yet I  
couldn't deny my feelings for Callum any longer. I knew Kovu felt the  
same about me but Callum was a mystery.

"I can't believe you're going as Kurt Cobain to the party?" I change the  
subject.

"What? What's wrong with Kurt?" she asks grinning.

"Ah, one-he was a druggo, two-nirvana is so overrated and three- he was  
a coward who killed himself" I voice my opinion.

"He was murdered" she replies, "you have to admit though they've got  
some great songs" she nudges me.

"Oh whatever" I laugh, nudging her back. "Soundgarden is way better.  
'Black hole sun won't you come and wash away the rain'" I croon to her.

We both dissolve into laughter as we enter the classroom. We must be  
early for once as not even half the class is here.

"Do you know what you're going as yet?" she asks.

"Yes actually, I'm going as red riding hood"

"What a great idea" she exclaims.

"Yeah it is a pretty good one" I say thinking of Kovu again. Damn him!

The day went in a blur and before I knew my first training session for  
the day was over.

"See you at eight after tea?" Callum asks.

"Sure will. Are you coming to dinner?" I ask him as we pack up the  
equipment.

"No, I don't eat in the hall anymore" he says quietly.

"Oh. Do you eat up in your room then? All by yourself?" I ask  
horrified.

"Yes"

"What...what about if you...sat with me for dinner?" I offer.

"It's ok. I don't have to be your charity case. I like the peace and  
quiet" he smiles.

"I'm insisting that you sit with me in the hall. Please? We can sit at  
our own table" I plead. I give him my sweet and innocent face, it always  
sucks them in.

He gives me a long and suffering look, "I suppose I could sit with you  
tonight, only because you look so heartbroken when you pull that face"

"Yay! C'mon then, let's go" I grab his hand and drag him the whole way  
to the big doors outside the dining hall. I release his hand and push  
the doors open. I search for an empty table and find one smack bang in  
the middle of the hall. I quickly walk over to it and sit down. I can  
feel people staring at me but I don't care, they can be as judgemental  
all they want. Callum takes a seat opposite me and leans forward, "Are  
you sure you're ok with me sitting with you? I mean, this could like  
totally be the scandal of the year" he immitates a brainless bimbo in my  
english class. My laugh echoes throughout the hall and everyone goes  
silent. I look around to find just about everyone watching us.

"Is there a problem here?" I ask rudely. No one replies. "Didn't think  
so. Why don't you all just mind your own business!" They all avert their  
eyes someplace else and start the chatter again. I look back at Callum  
who is giving me a big grin.

"You're very scary at times. I wouldn't want to get on your badside" he  
tells me.

"Thanks"

"That wasn't a compliment"

"Haha." Before I could say anything else Laura and Scarlet sit down  
beside us.

"Hey Callum" Scarlet says sliding herself next to him while Laura sits  
beside me.

"Err...hi Scarlet" he replies looking shocked.

"Not everyone at this school hates you" Laura tells him bluntly.

"That's good to hear" he replies seeming flabbergasted.

"So who are you going as for Ruby's party?" Scarlet asks him

"I hadn't really planned that far ahead" he replied

"But the party is this weekend" she continues, "you could go as an  
Romeo? Prince Charming? Your favourite icon or singer?"

"I have no clue whatsoever" Callum tells her

"Oh not to worry, you'll find something" Laura smiles at him.

After dinner, Callum and I dive headfirst into another training  
session. By the time the session is over my body is dying...very slowly  
and very painfully. It hurt to walk, sit and stand. What's even worse is  
that I couldn't imagine how much more it's going to hurt in the morning.  
So much for me seeing Kovu - I think I'll have to give it a miss this  
time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suprisingly the next morning my body was functional. I had a few bruises  
and I felt rather stiff, yet I really wanted to see Kovu. I changed  
into some old clothes and made my way into the forest, barely jogging.  
Like I expected Kovu was there waiting.

"You look half dead" he states as I approach.

"I feel it"

"Things were a bit awkward last time we were here" he says amused  
raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they were weren't they. Sorry I didn't lead Callum here on  
purpose. He wanted to go for a run in the forest and I didn't think we'd  
go in this far" I apologise.

"That's fine. I'm still alive aren't I? Tell me though, are you and  
Callum ...you know" he says tilting his head to the left.

"Oh god no! He's just my trainer so I can catch up in my combat class"

"That's what I thought"

"Jealous were we?" I tease playfully.

"Of that leech, no" he says full of anger.

How dare he call us leeches! "I guess you're forgetting that I'm a leech  
too. That just must have slipped your memory" I say hurt by his words.

Kovu's face falls, "I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean it like that. You're a  
good, sexy leech" he digs his hole lower.

"Still not working dog" I spit back, "I knew this could never work out!  
We're two completely different people wanting different things added on  
to the fact that we're meant to be at war with each other" I explain to  
him.

"So, who's to say we can't be together? It shouldn't matter on what the  
elders think! I'm sorry for calling you a leech and I'm sorry for what  
happened the other day when I hit you. I was just on defence mode that's  
all" he seems honest and I can't help but forgive him.

"Sophia is my aunt" I say

"Really? That's interesting. How'd you find that out? Did she tell you?"  
He's full of questions.

"No, I found out by looking at a photoframe"

"That's got to suck"

"Yep it sucked major arse" I agree with him.


End file.
